


Click

by Squidhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/pseuds/Squidhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Redglare met Signless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

Redglare curled into the side of her lusus, closing her eyes tightly and attempting to get some sleep. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and her patience was running thin. Some weird noise had kept her up all day.

There it was again- clack, clack. She had already went outside four times and checked her entire room for the source. Each time ended in failure. She was so tired she just gave up and laid down in defeat.

She sighed before sitting up and stretching a little. She felt stiff and sore from trying to fall asleep on the floor (her recuperacoon just made the sound louder). Mid-neck roll, she heard it. Except this time it was louder and clearer. Grumbling to herself, she grabbed her cane lying on the floor and lunged for the door, sticking her head outside.

Still nothing. She growled, about to go back inside when she saw someone dart out of view behind the corner of her house. 'Gotcha,' she thought, smirking as she crept up to the corner. She held her cane out defensively before spinning around the corner.

She was met with a shrill squeal. A boy about her age- five sweeps- fell over onto his back. He shielded his face with his arms. He was frail and scrawny and signless. His hair was a disheveled mess, almost hiding his big heavily-bagged eyes. He wore a long, loose shawl, patched and stitched all over. His arms and face had mild burns on them from being out in the sun, presumably from being hiveless.

In other words, he was pathetic. Not even the pale type, he was just plain old weak. Not that she would give him any mercy though.

"State your name and business." She said, angling her jaw upwards and poking his stomach with her cane.

"V-Vantas." He said quietly, holding his hands up in surrender. "And I was just looking for a place to stay- only for the night."

"Why here?" She probed, letting him sit up.  
"Well, Dolorosa-"  
"Dolorosa?"  
"She's my friend, let me finish. Dolorosa needed to get some food for us, so she told me to stay put. Before she could get back, some hunters came and tried to get me, so I ran. Now I'm gonna go find Dolorosa again."

She paused for a little, considering his story. There were hunters around here, that was true. She had to fight a few off, but it wasn't anything she and her lusus couldn't handle. And he didn't seem to be lying about "Dolorosa". She was still a little wary, something about strangers appearing out of nowhere just didn't sit right with her. She pulled her cane away from his stomach and leaned on it.

"So...this Dolorosa needed food for both of you, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't your lusus help you with it? And where are they? You're still pretty young, aren't you?"

He took a deep breath before pushing his hair out of his face.

"I don't have a lusus."  
"What?" She said, frowning.  
"I said, I don't have a lusus. Dolorosa takes care of me." He said, matter-of-factly.

She was dead silent as she tried to read him. None of his body language was off. He seemed calm, maybe a little bit irritated at the fact that he had to explain this to her. She thought this was sketchy, but she couldn't find anything about him that screamed liar.

"Besides, I can't think of..."

In the distance past Vantas, something caught her eye. She tuned him out and squinted at the distance, trying to see better. After a minute or two, she could pick out three trolls- two big, one smaller.

"Are you even listening to me? Hello?" He waved his arm to try to get her attention, when she pointed at them. Vantas spun around. He gasped when he saw them and shot straight up. He looked at her with wide panicked eyes. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door to her house. She didn't budge, planting her feet in the sand and pulling her arm back.

"Why are you panicking?"  
"It's the hunters."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic up! From the Homestuck Ancestor Night on tumblr yesterday. It'll be about three chapters and an epilogue.
> 
> (Edit: will not be finished)


End file.
